


i could stay right here and burn in it all day

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: thor wants to start the new year off the right way–with you
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	i could stay right here and burn in it all day

**Author's Note:**

> let's all pretend i didn't set this at new years😅 i know it's short, but i hope you like it anyway!💕

It's the first lazy Sunday of the new year and you're still in bed. There's a feeling in the air Thor doesn't want to lose. Something about this fresh year and all its new possibilities had Thor almost floating. He's wrapped himself around you like a second skin, relishing in the warmth you provide. Not yet willing to get up, Thor trails kisses along your neck until he feels you begin to stir.

"Good morning," you murmur.

"Good morning, love." Thor finds your ear, speaks right against it. "I'd like to do something," Thor whispers. "Would that be okay?"

You murmur your agreement. It's enough for Thor to start a slow crawl down your body until he nears your core. He presses a kiss to your stomach. "Please, my love, will you let me?"

You murmur a soft yes, and Thor goes to work.

He sinks his teeth into your thigh for just a moment before he says, "Thank you, love. I'll make it worth your while."

Glancing at your sex, he finds you already bare, a pleasant reminder of last night's activities. With gentle hands, he parts your thighs and leans in, licks a stripe along your slit. A sigh escapes him, almost on its own, when he tastes you.

"Try as they might, love, the feasts of Asgard couldn't hold a candle to the way you taste."

You only have time to chuckle softly before Thor leans in again, lets his tongue trace soft circles around your clit before sucking. He licks along your slit again, lapping at your wetness. He pauses, presses an open-mouthed kiss to your clit. He can't help the way his chest swells with pride when you let out a mewl from above him. He takes your clit between his lips and sucks and your hips buck off the bed. Thor is quick to press a hand to your stomach, the pressure reminding you to stay still.

With your sounds fresh in his ears, he slides a finger through your folds, collecting your slick, before slipping it into your heat. You try to jolt off the bed again, only to be stopped by Thor's hand. In the hopes of hearing you moan again, he leans in, lets his tongue make small circles around your clit. At the same time, he starts to drag his fingers against that spot inside of you on every thrust. He's rewarded when you moan his name.

Your orgasm seems to take you by surprise. It comes softly, gently urged on by Thor's easy persistence, almost as if your body doesn't want to disrupt the spell cast over the day. Thor lets you shake apart against him, runs soft hands over your thighs when you start to come down.

Thor can only be bothered to move so far and settles his face against your stomach, wraps his arms around your middle. The magic of the day is still there, makes his head feel syrupy and his limbs too heavy. He nestles his face against your skin and lets your breaths send him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
